Skating Mystery
by csinycastle85
Summary: AU. Final chapter is now up and complete as is! Sorry for te delay, life took over! Epilogue is rated K!
1. Destined Meeting at the Rink

Title: Skating Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. All figure skating events are owned by the ISU.

Author's Note: AU. Idea came to while I was watching figure skating competition reruns on TV. What if Alex and Carolyn had gone to watch a figure skating competition? Bobby is a skater in a tight position. His partner deserts him and while searching in the stands for a replacement he sees her. Carolyn is Alex's partner in this story.

A/N 2: I know that Bobby's birth year is 1961 but I did my research and the oldest male skater as now the oldest male skater is 36, so tweaked his birth year to 1970, just for this story; and Alex's year has been adjusted to 1972. Hey this is AU fanfiction right?

Spoilers: None

Beta'd by: xushi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapter 1: Destined Meeting at the Rink

* * *

_-Story begins February, 2008- _

It was just another day of paperwork at the Major Case Squad room. Detective Alex Eames and her partner, Detective Carolyn Barek had recently solved a bizarre theft case where the suspect was inconspicuous until he began boasting, which lead to his arrest.

Alex's brain was about to fry if she had to fill out another piece of paper.

Suddenly she heard Carolyn call to her, "Hey Alex since we have the hard earned weekend off, want and watch the Figure Skating Finals? A friend of mine gave me hard to get to tickets."

Alex thought about the offer from partner and best friend. She remembered the short time she did figure skating it was the only sport that set her apart from her brothers.

_Hey it would beat a TV dinner and sappy movie._

"Sure, what time does it start?" asked Alex.

"7:00pm, if you want we could at 5 get a bite to eat before heading the indoor ice rink

"Sure why not?"

Little did she realize her life was about to change.

Right at five both Alex and Carolyn bid adieu to their captain and Mike and Daniels who were on the on-call rotation.

A few hours later as Alex and Carolyn had found their seats and were awaiting the start of the show, problem was brewing nearby.

Robert "Bobby" Goren was getting anxious; his partner Autumn Shaw was nowhere to be seen.

At 34 he was named one of the most eligible bachelors and was ready to retire and find someone to start a family with.

Suddenly his coach, Ryan Richards shows up and gives him a note.

"Bobby I found this in Autumn's dressing room."

Bobby grabbed it and opened the note and read it

_February 15, 2008_

_Bobby-_

_Please don't come after me._

_Autumn Shaw_

Bobby crumpled it up after he read it.

"How could she do this to me? This is my last competition before retirement and she walks out on me Now what am I going to do?"

"Let's not panic. I know that if you can find a quick replacement you won't forfeit."

Bobby started to fret as he thought_ who am I going to find now and teach the routine in a short period of time?_

The moment he turned around his heart leapt.

"Coach I think I see someone who can fill in. Look over there in the stands, the audience member with honey blond hair wearing the black leather jacket."

Coach looked at the direction Bobby was pointing and saw where he was pointing.

"Bobby, my boy, you're brilliant. Hold on I will go get her and inform the people that need to be informed."

Alex and Carolyn were immersed in a conversation when he heard some on call her.

"Excuse Miss, the one in the black leather jacket?"

Alex a bit surprised turned to the sound of the voice and saw that someone was talking to her.

"Are you talking to me?" Alex asked inquiringly.

"Yes you. Could you come with me please? It is rather urgent that you do."

Alex looking perplexed realized maybe it was pressing even if she was a little suspicious.

Coach Richards realized the stance and said, "It's okay I am not going to hurt you."

Alex relenting shooting Carolyn an 'ok I will go with flow' look.

As she made her way out of the stands and followed the coach, that was when the coach made quick introductions.

"I am Ryan Richards, coach to Robert "Bobby" Goren. You've heard of him right?"

Alex gave the coach a surprised look.

_Know him? I, like every female out there have a crush on him._

"Yeah I have," Alex answered casually.

"Well Bobby's in a big dilemma, this is his last competition before he retires and his partner Autumn Shaw has walked on him."

"She WHAT?" asked Alex.

Alex knew all along that Autumn girl was a bad match for him.

"So, I am to assume her place?" asked Alex.

"Yes, that is it and you have to quickly learn the entire routine. Can you handle that?"

"Yes I can." acknowledged Alex confidently.

When the couch had led her to skater in need of a partner and the two made eye contact invisible sparks flew.

_Oh my, he is so much more handsome in person; none of the pictures do him justice. _

_Wow...she is beautiful; she is the example of classic beauty._

Richards could tell that the two are smitten with each other but he had to say something, and the show had to go on road right?

"Um Bobby it took me a bit to convince her so meet your partner, um, uh, sorry I didn't get your name."

Alex said in absent-minded voice, "Alexandra, Alexandra Eames."

"Okay Alexandra, Robert will teach whole routine and get you to hair and makeup and wardrobe. From the looks of you might the same size as his previous partner. Robert, I will go make the essential notifications."

With that he turned around and left.

The two stared at each other before Bobby came to his senses and said, "Uh okay, I will teach you the show whole routine and then get you prepped."

Bobby led her to where the skaters do final practice and after teaching the routine and seeing her do every jump and spin perfectly he was amazed and he knew he made right choice for a replacement.

After they had rehearsed the whole routine a couple of times and gotten into their costumes they waited their turn; however, found that he couldn't stop watching her.

_She is absolutely breathtaking._

When she looked at him and saw him watching her she smiled which caused his heart to flutter a bit.

Once all the pairs ahead of them had performed it was their turn. After experiencing some minor nerves and getting some last minute reassurances from Coach Richards the two joined hands, smiled and made their way out to the center of the ice as the announcer said, "Representing the United States, please welcome Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames."

As soon as Carolyn saw Alex on ice she nearly choked on the soft drink she purchased. However, she overcame it and yelled, "Good luck Alexandra!"

When Alex heard it she smiled and knew just who it was.

They got through the short program perfectly as she landed each jump and throw perfectly. It was their ending pose when they gazed intently to each other's eyes; it was then she knew.

_Uh-oh, I am done for._

When they came apart they bowed and curtsied and they each picked up a gift thrown on the ice on their way to the sitting area to await their scores.

After a few minutes of silence their scores came up and Alex's mouth dropped after the short program they were in second place; not bad for not skating for some time.

They stood and waved to the audience and when they turned to each other Bobby gave her a quick hug surprising her.

As they made their way back to their respective changing rooms he quickly asked before he lost courage.

"Um Alexandra..."

"Please call me Alex."

"Alex I was wondering if you are free this weekend."

_Oh boy, there goes my hard earned weekend._

"Yeah I am."

"Uh the Long Program is this Sunday and um I was wondering if..."

"If I would stand in again on Sunday, yes I will."

Bobby's eyes widened but also added, "I would also like to take you out after practice tomorrow."

_Oh my word, did the most eligible and handsome figure skater just ask me out?_

Alex could barely get out her answer. "I um would uh like that. Wait here is my address and number."

She managed to find a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the details.

"Just give me a call before, okay?"

"Okay I will see you tomorrow 5:30am right?"

"Yes."

A half hour later Alex had met up with Carolyn and Carolyn was pumping Alex for details which she gladly told; hey had it not been for Barek then her life wouldn't potentially be this good right now.

After Carolyn dropped her off, she went took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

That night all her dreams were filled that one eligible bachelor.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "Skating Mystery". As always reviews are appreciated!


	2. Romancing Her

Title: Skating Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. Figure Skating is owned by the International Skating Union. Kokomo belongs to the Beach Boys.

Author's Note: Not sure of what Detective Daniels' first name is so I am going with Eric. And kind of experimenting with the 'bad boy' aura.

A/N 2: Changed things a bit so instead of Sal's or Mario's I choose Acapella Restaurant (after doing some research online).

Beta'd by: xushi

Rating: T (M at the end)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapter 2: Romancing Her

Song: Kokomo—sung by The Beach Boys

* * *

It seemed like fate was in their favor.

After each got the sleep they needed before practicing a great deal before the finals (which they won).

During their date and between practice sessions they got to know each other better, like what her job was and where she worked. Bobby was impressed - he had the utmost respect for all civil servants. The date went well and they agreed to embark on a relationship and see where it would take them.

By the Monday Alex walked with an extra step as she walked into the squad room. Everyone there noticed how she was glowing brightly.

Deakins who was talking to Daniels and Mike about the case they caught over the weekend noticed the difference in one of his detectives.

"Good morning Detective Eames, I take it your hard earned weekend was relaxing?"

"In a way it was yes, thank you for asking Captain" replied Alex, assembling the paperwork had to be completed.

"Good to hear," said Deakins smiling and as he got up to walk to his office, he said, "Good job last Friday and yesterday."

Alex looked at Deakins and wide eyes and realized what he meant.

Carolyn leaned in said, "His daughters must've seen you perform and mentioned it to him."

Alex gave Carolyn a shrug and they went to work.

The morning and the rest of the day went by without much effort; the weekend seemed to have done Alex good.

A few days later she and Carolyn caught an easy open and shut case and were once again filling out tedious paperwork.

As it approached 6pm,Carolyn was about to ask Alex if she wanted to get dinner before they went home, when she looked up and saw the same handsome skater walking up behind Alex with his finger up to his mouth; Carolyn knew the signal and kept quiet.

Bobby managed to completely sneak up to her and cover her eyes.

"Who's there?" asked Alex startled.

"Take a guess, my sweets."

Alex smiled as she placed her hands on his. She moved his hands away from her eyes and turned around. The moment she saw the soulful brown eyes looking at her, she stood up and gave him a quick hug.

"Are you happy to see me?"

"Yes I am good-looking," said Alex giving a swift kiss on his cheek, the stubble tickled her lips as she did.

Bobby then asked, "I was wondering if you liked to go to dinner with me."

"Why I would love to Bobby."

Alex looked at Carolyn and then over at Daniels, Logan, and Deakins and remembered something.

"Geez where are my manners. Bobby this is my work partner, Detective Carolyn Barek, and Detectives Mike Logan and Eric Daniels and our esteemed commanding officer, Captain James Deakins."

Bobby shook hands with the other detectives and their captain and signed some autographs, Carolyn and Daniels for their nieces and Deakins for his three girls; Alex gathered her purse and coat from her chair and they headed out to dinner.

As the lovebirds walked out of the squad room with Bobby's around Alex's waist Carolyn knew they were completely lost in each other.

_Alex deserves to be happy, especially what her slime ball ex Kyle put her through. Setting her up to walk in on him having intercourse with another woman._

Following a quick drive to Acapella Italian Restaurant in his sporty Mustang the two were led to a private booth where they enjoyed themselves; even if most of the time she was enveloped in his arms.

-x-

As the weeks went on it became obvious to Deakins, Logan, Daniels, and everyone who worked at the bullpen the duo were so much in love with each other. It also didn't take long for the press to catch on that a NYPD detective was dating the handsome skater and she was getting more press coverage than she used to; Major Case Squad was getting a fair amount of coverage as well.

During the time he was away performing in professional ice shows they kept in touch with loving calls and texts. Every time he was back in town they spent quality time together sometimes including her nephew. He grabbed every opportunity to court her and treat her like royalty.

-x-

A few months later in early June, both Alex and Carolyn had solved a long and hard case, Alex was on her way home. She just wanted to shower and relax for the rest of the night.

As she was about to leave for the night her cell buzzed unexpectedly and it jolted her out of her trance.

When she saw on caller ID and saw who it was she smiled.

"Hey babe," said Bobby when he knew she had picked up.

"Hey handsome," answered Alex trying to control her excitement and almost forgetting about the horrible case.

"How was work?"

Alex let out a deep breath and said, "Well my partner and I just wrapped up a horrible case I just want to go home and relax for the rest of the night."

Bobby frowned when he heard Alex was down and he knew just the thing to cheer her up.

"Tell you what gorgeous why don't I come and pick you up and take you back to my place for the night and let me pamper you and help you relax?"

Alex had a tingly sensation when she heard his offer. He had been calling her gorgeous a lot lately and she loved it. She felt honored to have like Bobby in her life.

"Sweetheart are you still there?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, I am. Ok I would love to. Pick me up in..."

"How about twenty minutes?"

Feeling giddy Alex answered, "Okay see you then handsome."

Not long afterwards she found herself in an unexpected reverie; it took Deakins voice to get her out of it.

"Earth to Detective Eames, earth to Detective Eames."

Alex shook her head lightly and looked at her commanding officer and gave a feeble smile.

"I just wanted to let you and Detective Barek know with this hard case the two of you have earned needed time off. Let me know when and how long okay?"

Alex and Carolyn looked at their captain, both wanted to say something but decided not to.

"Thank you sir, we'll let you know."

Deakins nodded and left after saying goodnight.

Alex left then said goodnight to Daniels, Logan and Barek, also letting her partner know she had a ride home, she made her way down the entrance of One Police Plaza.

No sooner had she reached there did she see her beau's car pull up.

"Hey sweet-," began Bobby but was cut off when Alex pulled him in for a rough hug as soon as she had got in the car.

"Happy to see me, my darling?" asked Bobby he held her close.

Alex nodded into his chest. They stayed in the same position when Alex noticed the gate's security guard giving them notice look and Alex got it and they came apart and Bobby started the car and drove off.

As they pulled out of the city Alex realized she was going to need a change of clothing.

"Bobby, could we stop by my place? I need a change of clothing?"

Stopping at the red light Bobby looked over at Alex, brought her hand, kissed it and said, "Sure whatever my sweetheart wants she gets," answered Bobby with the sexy smile of his she had come to find irresistible.

At this point of the relationship, they would have stayed at each other's places but Bobby didn't want to pressure her until she was ready and she appreciated the gesture. Sure he had a 'bad boy' impression about him but he had a heart of pure gold.

Following rush hour traffic they reached her place. Ten minutes later, she got what she needed and they were on their way to his place.

As soon as they arrived, she noticed how his abode was neat and orderly and not messy like a frat boy's place.

_Wow he is very neat and clean, unlike my ex-boyfriends who are slobs._

Suddenly he spoke up, "Why don't I show you around and then you go and take a shower to help relieve your muscles?"

Once the twenty cent tour had been completed, she took her shower and instantly she felt better as all her worries had been washed away.

The moment she stepped out the shower, aroma hit her nose.

_Oh my word! Could he get anymore amazing … he keeps surprising me! He deserves a surprise._

Right as Alex was putting on her outfit and about to enter the living room area, Bobby was putting the finishing touches on the meal he made; simple Italian cuisine paired with white wine.

A few minutes later, Alex made her way to the living room and leaned on the entryway leading into the kitchen admiring his backside.

When Bobby felt a pair of eyes watching him he turned the heat down to a simmer and turned around. What he saw almost caused his knees to give way. She had on a body hugging blue silk cami which hugged her body nicely as it outlined the contours of her chest. She matched it with short-shorts which showed off what seemed like her endless toned legs.

_Wow she is so beautiful...geez is she trying to seduce me? Hmm, two can play this game._

"See anything you like?" asked Alex, bringing him out his trance as she strutted over to him.

When he saw her mounds bounce a little as she sashayed, he smirked. "I like everything I see."

He walked over to her and ran his hands through her silky locks sending shiver down her spine. He subsequently wrapped his arms around embracing her.

Alex always loved every moment she got to be in his arms.

Ultimately they came apart and gazed lovingly at each other.

Several minutes later floated by and Bobby realized he still had the sauce on the stove and Alex quickly caught on and they parted and he went back to his cooking.

Following a leisurely meal, the two of them lay on the couch and watched TV. As Bobby wrapped left arm around Alex, she snuggled into Bobby's large frame.

As they watched Bobby began his plan of how to get back at her. He let his left hand roam her body including drawing circles on her knees causing her to squirm; he grinned and kept it up.

During a random movie they were watching a familiar song came on; they both recognized it immediately.

_Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya_  
_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_  
_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_  
_Jamaica_  
_off the Florida Keys_  
_There's a place called Kokomo_  
_That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_

_Bodies in the sand_  
_Tropical drink melting in your hand_  
_We'll be falling in love_  
_To the rhythm of a steel drum band_  
_Down in Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya_  
_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_  
_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo_  
_We'll get there fast_  
_And then we'll take it slow_  
_That's where we wanna go_  
_Way down to Kokomo_

_To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique_

_We'll put out to sea_  
_And we'll perfect our chemistry_  
_By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity_

_Afternoon delight_  
_cocktails and moonlit nights_  
_That dreamy look in your eye_  
_Give me a tropical contact high_  
_Way down in Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya_  
_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_  
_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo_  
_We'll get there fast_  
_And then we'll take it slow_  
_That's where we wanna go_  
_Way down to Kokomo_

_Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse_

_Everybody knows_  
_A little place like Kokomo_  
_Now if you wanna go_  
_And get away from it all_  
_Go down to Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya_  
_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_  
_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooh i want to take you down to Kokomo_  
_We'll get there fast_  
_And then we'll take it slow_  
_That's where we wanna go_  
_Way down to Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya_  
_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_  
_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooh I want to take you down to Kokomo_

As the song played Bobby began singing along, marveling Alex even more.

_Is it me or did I get lucky? He is a mixture of a bad-boy and a gentleman, he's sweet, he's not a slob, he can kiss, cook and sing? What more do I need? He's the complete package!_

Once the song had ended, Bobby remembered some news to tell Alex.

"Alex my love, I was thinking maybe I should take you on a trip for a few days that is if you have a few days to spare."

Alex looked at her beau and said, "You, my sweetheart, are in luck. Captain Deakins has given me and my partner some time off after this hard case; all I have to do now is tell him when and how long. Where do you have in mind stud?"

"Well before I came to pick you up I was with a company CEO for one of my former sponsors. He told me he and his wife had been planning on going to Martinique but his in-laws are in town for a visit so now he said I should fly over to Martinique in his jet and stay in Martinique at his beach house which has its own private beach and he insisted I bring you since he has heard the news."

Alex gasped. She had always heard how beautiful Martinique was and vowed to go if she was ever given the chance; now it presented itself.

"I would love to go!"

"I take that as a yes?"

"Of course."

"So do you want to leave in the morning? How long many days are you allowed to take?"

"Morning sounds great and I am going to ask my captain, as a matter of fact I should call him now."

Bobby reached over the couch and produced a cordless phone and she made the call.

Once the arrangements to take two weeks off were made she ended the call with a big grin on her face.

"Well it is settled. I have two weeks off and my captain wished us a safe flight."

Bobby smiled. He had truly come to like Captain Deakins.

"So we will leave my place around 10 am, stop by yours to pack a few items, and fly out of out at about 10:30am. Is it okay with you?"

"I love it."

Bobby grinned and planted a big one on Alex deepened.

Several minutes later he called the CEO who would have plans in place by morning, including having a chauffeur and the beach house ready by the time the arrive. Then he turned off the TV and the two sat up and he single-handedly picked her up and carried her to his room.

Once there, they released all tensions they had held back for most of the night.

He brought hands up and kissed the palms setting off a reaction in Alex. He procceded to cradling her head and pulled her in the first kiss in their burgeoning relationship catching Alex off guard for a nanosecond but she responded straight away. It wasn't long and she had jumped into his arms and he carried to the rest of the way to the bed. As soon as he placed her down on the bed they engaged in a steamy and passionate kiss as he gently eased her into the pillow. Afterwards, they came apart for air he removed his pants and boxer in order to free his member and helped her remove her shorts. He started fingering her silken, wet folds causing her to moan in pleasure; following a few minutes of gratification he removed her cami, exposing her perky breasts. As soon as Bobby saw her nude for the first time, he removed his shirt without a second thought revealing his muscular upper torso, sinewy arms and toned body which brought about a mischievous yet innocent smile on Alex's face.

Before long he was in bed, holding her close, running his hands over the smoothness of her creamy skin, kissing her entire upper body including her knockers making her groan in delight.

Soon, she leaned in ever closer running her hands through his curls and gave one of her captivating and flirtatious smiles.

A short time later he tilted his head, leaned in and captured her lips with his and a kissing frenzy ensued. When his tongued probed her lips for entry she parted her lips granting instant entrance.

It wasn't long before they were touchy and feely as they engaged in their first lovemaking session.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Skating Mystery". More to come!

A/N 4: Reviews please! They help feed my muse.


	3. Falling In Love

Title: Skating Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. Figure Skating is owned by the ISU.

Author's Note: AU.

Beta'd by: xushi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapter 3: Falling In Love and Stirring Trouble

* * *

The next morning the love birds were fast asleep as the sun began peeking through the shades. Alex roused first and looked at Bobby who had his arms wrapped around her; she promptly remembered the first steamy night together.

_Mmmm who knew he was so talented and so gentle at the same time?_

She laid there in bed watching him sleep. Ten minutes later, he began to rouse.

As soon as Bobby awoke he saw his stunning girlfriend watching him, he smiled as he began kissing her senseless.

After a short time in bed, the two swiftly got ready and were on their way.

-x-

The two had a great adventure in Martinique. They explored the lush forests of Northern Martinique as well as the attractions of Southern Martinique.

However, they spent the most time on the private beach doing many activities; one of them being lovemaking. The moment he saw her in a strapless twist bikini he couldn't hold back and ravished her there and then.

Whilst they deepened their bond and having fun at the same time in paradise, Alex decided it was time for him to meet her family. Nathan had already grown to like him and Alex had no doubt the rest of the family would come to like him as well.

-x-

Two months following their tropical escapade, their love for each had grown stronger and stronger and she was right, her family adored him and she was now the coolest aunt amongst her nieces.

When Alex opened the door and Bobby saw her in a low cut red v-neck tie back halter dress that showed the right amount of cleavage to entice him, he let out a whistle as he looked her up and down.

"Like what you see baby?" asked Alex in a mischievous tone leaning on the door frame.

"Why yes I do." answered Bobby bringing her right hand up to kiss.

Following a short silence he said, "These are for you my love."

"Why thank you sweetheart I will go and put them in a vase and we'll be ready to go."

Alex let him in and closed the door behind her. She then walked into the kitchen and found the vase she wanted to put the red roses in. As she had filled it with water and was putting in the bouquet she felt his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into him. She loved the tingly feeling of his breath and lips on her neck when he bent down and whispered into her ear, "You know the place where I had planned on taking you, well let's just say you wearing this dress will earn you a lot of looks and I am not sure how I feel about sharing you."

Alex spun around and looked him in the eye.

"Oh, a bit protective, I like that. Okay how about we stay in and order take out later and see where the night takes us? Hmm?"

Bobby grinned as she went and closed the blinds and then went back and took his hands and led him to her room.

As soon as they got to Alex's room, he brought close his body, having feel the heat radiating from his body. He also ran his hands all over the expanse of her body eliciting a moan of pleasure from her Next he cradled her neck, caressed her face, and leaned in tilted his head to the right and kissed her; gentle teases at first subsequently becoming a duel for tongue control. As they made out, he slowly moved his hand up to undo her hair and then down her neck and began to undress her; first by untying the strings and then zipper on her dress and let the dress pool around her feet. Once they came up for air, he stood back but still holding her hands taking in the sight before him.

Seeing his gorgeous girlfriend topless whilst admiring her curves made his heart beat faster. He picked her up, walked the rest of the way to the bed, placed her on the bed and instantly he himself was in the buff. Shortly thereafter he was on the bed and before getting in under the covers, he about to ask when she said, "I'm on the pill and I trust you."

Soon they were under the covers caressing each other and giving into the passions of the night.

Their bond had about been solidified, however, neither realized the strength of their relationship was about to be tested.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Skating Mystery". More to come!

A/N 3: Reviews please! They help feed my muse.


	4. Trouble Brews

Title: Skating Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. Figure Skating is owned by the ISU.

Author's Note: AU. Appearances by Lt. Anita Van Buren, Detectives Lupo, Bernard, Benson, and Stabler and Captain Cragen.

A/N 2: This will be the other of the long chapter.

Beta'd by: xushi

Rating: M (for a majority of the chapter due to the dark subject matter)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapter 4: Trouble Brews

* * *

As Bobby's life was becoming what he had been dreaming of it was quite a different story for Autumn; the skating partner who had walked out on him.

She was happy with the guy she found. It was to the point where she thought he was 'the one', when life began to unravel. She and her guy, Joshua Hiev were out strolling when Coach Richards spotted her in downtown near an abandoned structure.

Since Bobby retired, Ryan Richards had been out of a job due to health and he had been drinking heavily.

When he saw her, he lost his cool as his anger got the best of him. He headed over and he saw her with someone else. He did not say anything and lunged at them both, grabbed them by their shirts and dragged them both into the structure and proceeded to beat Josh to a bloody pulp ignoring the pleading cries from Autumn to stop.

Once he made sure the guy was dead he then knocked her out and carried her out of the building and through an alleyway back to another undisclosed location. There she was kept in a desolate room which had deplorable conditions.

_How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

At times, after getting even a little water or food, she would be beaten senseless by all means possible.

Now Richards thought about whether or not to stop but then realized if he stopped and let her go or someone else found her he would be found out, so he decided to finish off the job. He killed her by asphyxiating with his bare hands and wrapping duct tap on her eyes, nose, mouth, wrists and feet.

After it was all said and done, he calmly left the area without raising red flags and went back to his place to clean up. He went and reported the findings, trying act like an innocent bystander. Then, a sinister smile appeared on his face he decided to pin the murders on his former student, Bobby Goren.

He had wanted to go into partnership with Bobby after he retired, but hadn't counted on him falling in love with his replacement and became quietly enraged when he did; this was his way of getting back at him.

What he hadn't realized was the two deserted areas still had hidden cameras running inside and out, taping his every move.

Two weeks following the passionate night, trouble headed Alex and Bobby's way. On a cool fall Friday, Alex had a rare day off; the two had finished lunch and were planning on walk in the park. As Bobby was drying the dishes, Alex was heading towards her room when she heard the door knock.

As soon as Alex went to open the door she knew something was wrong. She saw two familiar faces, recalling the few times they worked together on cases.

"Detective's Bernard and Lupo, how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon Detective Eames. We have two warrants," said Bernard showing the papers, "one from 2-7 and one from 1-6."

"For what?" asked Alex as she read the two warrants.

Lupo said, "For the arrest of Robert Goren in the murder of Joshua Hiev and Autumn Shaw."

"What the heck? This cannot be happening," said Alex, reading the warrants.

"2-7 and 1-6 will be investigating this case concurrently as Joshua was beaten to death and Autumn was too but there is also evidence she was sexually assaulted and raped," finished Lupo letting out a sigh.

What was indicated in the warrants was the last thing Lupo and his partner wanted to do to a fellow sister in blue, but it had to be done.

After cleaning up and putting away the dishes Bobby went over to see what was going on.

"Is everything okay?"

Alex turned and looked at him with a sad face.

"Are you Robert Goren?" asked Lupo.

"Yes I am."

"We have a warrant for your arrest."

"Whoa … what is this about?" asked Bobby as Lupo got out the cuffs.

"Robert Goren you're under arrest for the murders of Joshua Hiev and Autumn Shaw. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." said Green as Lupo finished cuffing Bobby.

Now it was Bobby's turn to look at Alex with sad eyes and she said, "Don't worry baby, I will get you a lawyer and be there as soon as possible."

She blew him a kiss and he was led away.

Once the SUV and squad car was out of sight Alex went and fetched her phone and made a call.

"Dad I need the number for Douglas Wang."

-x-

An hour later, Bobby was at the 2-7 Manhattan precinct being heavily interrogated by Detectives Bernard, Lupo, and Stabler. Detectives Benson and Stabler met the other two detectives there to save time. Detective Benson stayed out because she knew the testosterone level would get high fast.

They kept asking the same question unrelentingly.

"Okay, where you the night of August 31st?" asked Bernard more persistently

"I told you I was with my girlfriend, spending quality time with her."

"Well, we have a source placing you beating and killing the victim's boyfriend and then raping and then killing the victim," said Stabler.

Bobby was about to say something else when he heard, "Okay, detective's the interrogation is over. My client is invoking his rights."

Bernard, Lupo, and Stabler turned around and Lt. Van Buren with a stern looking lawyer.

Lt. Anita Van Buren gave them the silent signal to leave the room with her.

Soon after they left, the lawyer said, "Robert Goren?"

Bobby nodded.

"I am Douglas Wang; I am the attorney for the Eames family. I have been sent in by John Eames to represent you. Now, we will be going to your arraignment since it your first offense your bail shouldn't set too high. Once bail is posted I have arranged to have you released into Alexandra's custody. Now you are to stay with her until you name has been cleared. Anything you need, you have either her, her father or I along. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile on the other side of the mirror, the four detectives and the Lt. were watching the lawyer and the suspect. Olivia spoke up first.

"I don't know what you guys think, I but feel like someone is trying to frame him and split him and Detective Eames apart. I for one can tell how much they are in love with each other by how she gushes about him. I can tell that he has a 'bad boy' impression about him but I can also tell that he is one of those rare sensitive 'bad boy' types, one who never hurt someone like Alex because they would know the implications. So are we are we into help find the real perp?" asked Olivia.

"I am in," said Lt. Van Buren.

"Count us in as well," said Lupo for both him and Bernard.

"Elliot?" asked Olivia looking over at him. She was getting the impression his response would be negative.

"I am not buying his alibi and I think he did it and the sooner we prove it, the sooner we show Alex he is not worth her time as he doesn't deserve her and we should prevent her from being hurt by this dirt bag, and…"

"How dare you Detective Stabler," said Alex incensed.

She had heard him as she walked into the observation room.

"Detective Eames, you don't deserve the loser. I know he did the crime. I feel like he is acting a pompous jerk by claiming he doesn't know about the murders."

Alex nearly lunged at Stabler but Lt. Van Buren managed to get in between the two and Olivia managed to get a hold of her, and got her to calm down.

"Okay, Alex calm down. I will deal with the knucklehead and talk some sense into him. If that doesn't help, then I know what will."

Alex was still huffing with anger, giving Elliot the evil eye, but she calmed down a bit and proceeded to go into the interrogation room. Bernard and Lupo wisely moved out her way.

Olivia briefly went over to the two-way mirror and caught sight of Alex and Bobby hugging. She had known Alex since their days in the Academy and has seen her like a sister she never had, and now would be a part of an investigation to clear her beau's name, even if Alex would only be assisting. So she knew she had to deal with Elliot one way or another and she knew of an effective plan.

A short time later, as Olivia and Elliot were heading back to 1-6 precinct, Olivia decided to ignore whatever Elliot had to say by giving him the cold shoulder treatment.

"Come on Liv, talk to me."

Olivia continued her silence.

The moment they walked into the bullpen they heard Cragen calling out, "Benson and Stabler my office now."

Fin and Munch instantly glanced over at the two detectives wondering what was going on.

Once Olivia closed the door, Cragen wasted no time.

"I got a call from Van Buren a few minutes ago. Could one of you care to explain what happened over at 2-7."

"Well Captain, Elliot here, or should I say Detective Stabler here, had gotten out of interrogating Bobby Goren with Detectives Lupo and Bernard when Detective Stabler made a few rude off the mark comments on how he's not buying Bobby's alibi and he is a dirt bag. What's worse is Alex walked in right when he said the last two words and he called him a loser and said he didn't deserve her right in front of her."

By the end of Olivia's story, Cragen was frowning at Elliot.

"Detective Stabler, I understand your worries but you don't say those kinds of things, especially if Detective Eames is one of our own. Now, according to Van Buren, most of you have volunteered to be a part of the investigation to clear Bobby's name," said Cragen and then looking directly at Elliot, and said, "you will help with the investigation, no matter what you think of the guy or how much you dislike him, or you risk an undefined period desk duty. Do I make myself clear?"

Elliot groaned but said nothing.

"I think we should ask Munch and Fin to pitch in. No exceptions," said Cragen glaring at Elliot.

"Okay, you two get back to work and send Detective Tutuola and Munch so I will be able to explain the situation."

As Olivia opened the door she said, "Thank you sir."

Both Olivia and Elliot went back to their desks and Olivia told Fin and Munch to go to Cragen's office.

Elliot hated getting his ass chewed out. Then again he knew he did get a little out of line.

-x-

An hour later, Bobby and Douglas were at the court for his arraignment and only court apperance. Alex and John were there for support.

"How does the defendant plea?" asked Judge Harriett Doremus.

"Not guilty your honor," said Bobby as calmly as he could.

"Okay how about the issue of bail?"

"Your Honor Ms. Novak and I think the suspect should be remanded and remain in custody," said Connie.

"What? Based on what evidence?" asked Douglas.

"The evidence that was given to us by a witness."

"I hate to break it to you but what you have now is circumstantial evidence," said Douglas in a sardonic voice.

Casey was about to say something when Judge Doremus said, "Ms. Novak and Ms. Rubirosa, Mr. Wang is right until you have solid evidence that the suspect Mr. Goren actually did commit the crime. I have come to an understanding that Mr. Goren be released as I understand into Detective Eames' custody where he will remain until further notice, is that correct?"

"Yes your honor," replied Douglas.

"Okay I determine that Mr. Goren should be released on $5,000 bail as he poses no threat to the general public. Proceedings has been adjourned." said Judge Doremus." as she struck the gavel on the wood.

As Alex left the courtroom still feeling the sting from her conversation with Detective Stabler, she was on her way to post Bobby's bail when she heard someone call her.

"Hey Detective Eames wait up."

She turned around and saw Detective Daniels.

"Hey Daniels, what are you doing here?"

"Logan and I were here for a case we wrapped awhile ago. I also heard what happened."

Alex stayed as silent as she could, not trust what she would have said.

"I know what you're thinking, and I will go and talk with Barek, Logan, and Deakins to see if we can pitch in. However, if it's approved you can't be on because of…"

"…conflict of interest," finished Alex. "I know. Thanks Daniels."

"No problem, we look out for each other right?"

Alex nodded and Daniels said, "I will call once I talk with Captain Deakins."

Alex nodded again and then left. Subsequent to posting his $5,000 bail, Bobby, along with Alex and her dad went out the back to avoid reporters and they headed to his place as the attorney said and packed clothing for a few months.

A few hours later after getting all the stuff he would need, they were at Alex's place, snuggling on the couch. As Bobby held her close she whispered, "Don't worry baby, I believe you didn't kill her or the guy she was with … even though she did desert you."

Bobby looked at her and gave her a heartbreaking smile. Alex hugged him even tighter.

Following a short period of silence, Alex's phone rang and Alex didn't have reach far to answer it.

"Eames."

"Detective Eames, this is Daniels."

"Yes? What did the captain say?" Alex asked eagerly.

"He shook his head when he found out, but thought it would be a good idea to pitch in and help. Lt. Van Buren and Captain Cragen have already called Captain Deakins letting him know they were going to help. Captain Deakins instructed me to have Barek and Logan come in. Once Barek and Logan were in the office, I explained what I suggested and both Logan and Barek instantly jumped on board to help. Deakins said it has been arranged … Not only will we be helping, but 2-7 and 1-6 have pitched in as well. Deakins also agreed it would be best for you to be off the case to begin with because of conflict of interest. He is offering you desk duty or paid administrative leave."

Alex was a little speechless in how many of her fellow comrades were willing to help.

After a short pause Alex said, "I will take desk duty but ask him if I can have weekends off until the case is over."

Daniels nodded and said, "Okay I will talk to him about it."

"Thank you Daniels for your help."

"No problem, hey we all want our fellow sister to be happy and have Bobby's name cleared right?"

"Yeah."

As soon as Alex had closed her phone she looked at Bobby.

"That was Detective Daniels calling with important news."

Alex then went into detail what was about to happen.

"So I will be on desk duty as the investigation is conducted. I was thinking while I am gone maybe my dad will be able to let you stay with the family for the day. I know he and the whole family trusts you."

Bobby gazed at her; he didn't know how lucky he became when he met her six months ago; he would be forever grateful.

In an instant Alex got a text message and saying Deakins will work in giving her time off for the weekends during the case.

No sooner had she seen the text, she got another call.

"Eames."

"Detective Eames, this is Detective Stabler calling."

"What do you want?" asked Alex in a hostile voice, startling Bobby in the process.

_Oy I deserved it, _thought Elliot pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am calling to apologize for the way I acted in at the 2-7 earlier. And I will be a part of the investigation to help clear Bobby's name.

Alex didn't know what to say; Olivia had made good on her promise.

"Okay, but you better watch your step, mister."

Without even giving Elliot a chance to respond, Alex closed her phone and placed it on the coffee table.

Bobby sensing something was wrong asked, "Sweetheart what is wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Oh, come on, it is something if it got you upset."

Alex took a deep breath and explained what had happened at the 2-7 precinct.

Bobby smiled as he gave Alex a big hug and Alex asked, "Why are you smiling? Detective Stabler insulted you."

"I guess I let out too much of my 'bad boy' impression. I mean they were all meeting me for the first time."

_Good point_ thought Alex.

-x-

So began the search into the whodunit suspect. Bobby and the defense lawyer, Douglas Wang agreed to cooperate with the detectives in helping, including giving DNA.

For the first month, there had been no leads and everyone was getting frustrated; none more so than Bobby and Alex.

Even the Chief of D's, Police Commissioner, First Deputy and the Deputy Commissioner wanted Bobby's name to be cleared and opened a reward fund to persuade whoever had information to come forward.

Luckily she wasn't working much besides desk duty to be with him to calm his frayed nerves and being a part of his steadfast support system.

As the investigation was heading into its second month, all the puzzle pieces were coming together.

One chilly morning in early October, Alex was coming in a later after she and Bobby had to take a sick Nathan to the hospital. Deakins was already beginning to experience a bad headache after getting an earful from the higher ups.

Suddenly came a knock on the door and he said, "Come in."

Three of his detectives came in with a nervous looking couple.

"Captain, Mr. and Mrs. Shaw say they have some information that should help us solve the case," said Barek.

Deakins' eyes widened and he thought _finally we have a possible break._

He had the three detectives close the door as he got the visitors some water.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Shaw, Detective Barek said you may some information to help us?"

"Yes, yes we do," began Mr. Kendrick Shaw in slight Scottish accent and continued on, "When we heard about Autumn's death, my wife, Ceanna and I are devastated. Autumn was our only daughter and only child. We are here today to help clear our daughter's ex skating partner's name. We have met Bobby and we know he wouldn't dare think of hurting our daughter ever.

The three detectives and Deakins let out a frustrated sigh.

Logan thought _no parent should have to go through this kind of situation ever._

"Our beautiful Autumn loved life and loved skating. There is only person we are able think of who do this to our Autumn. We suggest you look into their former coach, Ryan Richards, there was always something about the guy we didn't like."

Deakins immediately looked at all of his detectives and they got the signal. They were on their way to do the fact finding and what ever other information they would need to solve the case.

Deakins talked with the family a little longer and gave them the NYPD's condolences. He personally walked them out. Once he got back to his office, he made the crucial calls to the other precincts helping out.

What they hadn't realized, was that it was the tip they needed. Major Case got busy with the research in order to get enough information to persuade Novak, Rubirosa and Cutter to get an arrest warrant for 1-6 and 2-7.

When Alex came in later on she noticed all three of them were busy. Almost the moment she was about to sit down, did she see Deakins signal to her.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Deakins got to the point.

"Okay Alex, Bobby's ex-skating partner's parents came in this morning and they have provided us a tip and possibly a break to the case."

"That is great news captain," began Alex not knowing what to feel.

Deakins added, "Last time I checked with Detective Barek, she and Detective Logan and Daniels were still compiling information on a Ryan Richards and…"

"Ryan Richards? Coach Richards? Bobby's ex-coach? Oh my word, I knew there was something off and fishy about the guy. Oh, sorry.

"I need you to go down to SVU and see if the ME is able to find still trace amounts of semen fluids on Autumn."

"Yes sir I am on it," said Alex releasing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Before Alex got in her car, she called the ME at SVU, Melinda Warner, telling her the tip they received and ME Warner said she would have the information ready for her when she arrived. Alex also notified Olivia she was on her way over.

As it turned out, there were still trace semen fluids found on Autumn and the rape kit done showed she had been raped before being killed. The tests also showed she had become pregnant by none other than Ryan Richards.

The lone tip helped unearth disturbing information for Manhattan's 2-7, SVU and Major Case. The tip unearthed that Coach Ryan Richards was a pseudonym for Malthus Kane, previously a low life druggie who killed to thrill. He already had two strikes against him before coming to New York.

Right after getting the most incriminating piece of evidence, 2-7 re-interviewed the previous witnesses and got more information. Eventually, they got a subpoena to get surveillance tapes of that particular day. It was made clear, after watching the tapes, as Alex pointed out, that Bobby only drove sports cars. The car seen in the tapes was a gas guzzler SUV.

Soon thereafter, Detectives Benson and Stabler, along with Lt. Van Buren presented all the evidence to the ADAs and easily convinced them. They got the needed warrants. Elliot had to admit, after piecing all the puzzle pieces together, he was wrong about Bobby; he and Alex were lucky to have each other, that's for sure.

When they left One Hogan Place, Lt. Van Buren said, "Detectives Benson and Stabler, why don't you call Detective Eames and then head on over to where the suspect lives. When I get back to the precinct, I will send over Detectives Lupo and Bernard as well some officers and beat cops to arrest the dirt bag?"

The two detectives nodded and were on the way.

As Elliot drove, Olivia called Alex.

Alex was getting ready to leave after an uneventful day of desk duty when she got the call. She nodded gratefully and said, "Let's all go and pick up this dirt bag and clear Bobby's name."

When they got to a dingy living area in the outskirts of Manhattan, all of them went in with the back up walking a few steps behind them.

As they approached the third floor, Detective Bernard looked at Alex Eames and said, "Why don't you cuff the scum after we show him the warrants?"

"With pleasure … I will be happy to," said Alex, taking the cuffs from Bernard.

After Elliot knocked on the door and it opened, Richards knew what they were there for, but said, "May I help you?"

"We are here looking for Mr. Ryan Richards."

"That's me."

Everyone then parted and Alex stepped forward and Richards said, "You! What you are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere consoling lover-boy?"

"Now … that was we all wanted to hear. Malthus Kane, you're under arrest for the murder of Joshua Hiev and the rape and murder of Autumn Shaw. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation; if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you," Alex said with as much composure as she could.

She handcuffed him, but not before almost getting hit by the suspect. However, the back up, as well as the other detectives intervened.

"I think we should add another charge on to the list of growing charges. Attempted assault on a police officer comes to mind," said Stabler, as he helped the others restrain the perp.

As most of the crowd had escorted the suspect away, Olivia turned to Alex and said, "Why don't you go and see Bobby and tell him what happened."

Alex nodded and the two walked out of the dingy building.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 5 of "Skating Mystery". More to come!

A/N 4: Reviews please? It helps feed my muse!


	5. Cleared and Celebrating

Title: Skating Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. Figure Skating is owned by the ISU.

Author's Note: AU. Okay, I meant to put at the beginning of the story that I apologize if Alex seems OCC/lovey dovey in this story. The restaurant in this story, The Farm On Adderley is located in Brooklyn, NY.

A/N 2: I did some research on what the sentence would be and the end result is listed at the start of the chapter.

Beta'd by: xushi

Rating: M for dark subject matter and adult content (except for the part where Bobby talks to Alex's parents).

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapter 5: Cleared and Celebrating

* * *

It felt good to finally be free and to have his name cleared.

The moment Malthus Kane was brought into the 2-7 precinct for the charges, he waived his right to a lawyer and confessed to his crimes of aggravated assault and murder of Josh, sexual trauma, assault, rape and murder on Autumn and ID theft (the actual Ryan came forward when he noticed something was odd), and with his two strikes under his original name, he received back to back life sentences without the possibility of parole.

Bobby couldn't believe how he had been betrayed by the one person who raised him after he was orphaned at the age of five. How did Coach Richards slip through the cracks? How had he managed to change his name to cover his former identity? Bobby could have easily been hurt by the monster.

However, after spending the night in his own place for the first time in three months, Bobby felt like something was missing. He missed holding Alex in his arms during the few nights he didn't sleep in the guest room.

The next morning after he awoke and gotten ready for the day, he made one important phone call.

"Eames residence this is John speaking."

"John it's Bobby Goren calling."

"Bobby what can I do for you today?

"I was wondering if you both you and Andrea would like to join me for lunch today at The Farm On Adderley."

"Sure, I am guessing there is something we need to discuss?"

"Yes there is sir."

John had a feeling of what it might already be but decided to wait and let Bobby tell them.

A few hours later after chatting with John and Andrea and asking how the family was doing and found out all the kids missed Uncle Bobby, which was Bobby's indication to bring up the question he wanted to ask.

"Okay John and Andrea, the reason why I was treating you to lunch is to ask you…" Bobby began but Andrea interrupted him.

"Oh my word … I knew it, you're about to ask Alex to marry you right?"

Before Bobby could answer, John said, "We knew it was coming and you have our permission and the family's blessing. Welcome to the family son."

Bobby was in awe; he had barely opened his mouth, and he had already gotten the approval he was seeking.

The trio chatted for another hour or so before heading out. The moment Bobby got home, he began planning; he wanted everything to be perfect.

Following careful planning, he was ready to surprise her.

Whilst Alex was at work, and glad to be back on regular duty after the case; she and Carolyn had already solved a quick case. She became focused in the paperwork when the buzz of her phone jolted her.

"Eames," answered Alex as she was tried to multitask.

"Hey, babe I miss you."

Alex stopped what she was doing and said, "Awww I miss you. Wait something is up isn't?"

"Maybe," said Bobby nonchalantly.

"Okay spill."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to spend the night with me tonight. I have something special planned for you."

Alex raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

"So are you free tonight?"

"Yeah I am; Detective Barek and I are filling out paperwork on the case we recently closed."

"Already? You never cease to amaze me."

Alex grinned and said, "To answer your question, yes I am free. What time and where?"

"Tonight, at seven, at my place. Go home and freshen up after work, then bring a change of clothing and something sexy to wear, and I will provide the rest."

Alex raised her eyebrows and said, "Okay I will see you then stud."

When she finished the conversation, Alex gave Carolyn "the I will tell you later" look and Carolyn understood immediately and pushed aside whatever she was going ask.

As he closed his phone, he made the final preparations. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him and yearned to make her his. He knew that most girls would start out strong in support but give up later, at least that was how his experiences went; Alex however, was different. She literally stood by them. That and her fellow officers stepped in to help solve the case.

A couple of hours later, Alex was at her place and had gotten ready for spending the night at Bobby' she didn't know was that her life was about to change.

Two hours later as the two had finished an over the top dinner, the two were snuggling on the couch when Bobby said, "you know Alex, I do have one fantasy of you."

"What?" Alex asked a bit eagerly.

"Since we met I have always wondered how you would look in your dress blues. I know that you only wear them for special occasions."

Then it hit Alex, now she knew why she had to pack that sexy impromptu police officer outfit.

"Okay my handsome lover. I have a surprise for you. Why don't I go and put on the outfit and you go get ready?"

No sooner had Bobby lit candles in his room did he feel her presence and whipped around to see Alex come in an arousing tight blue top and pleated mini. She had a hat, baton, sunglasses, cuffs, makeshift badge, and walkie-talkie. His heart nearly stopped; it was like his exact vision had stepped out of his fantasy. Briefly standing on five inch stilettos with impossibly thin heels she strutted over to him and asked, "Bobby Goren?"

Bobby swallowed and nodded.

"You are under arrest for successfully capturing my heart and getting me to fall in love with you. You have the right to my heart and my soul for eternity. Your punishment will be up to me to decide."

Within an instant she had him handcuffed to the bed, and she began her plan of attack. She slowly busted out sensual moves as she took out all instruments in the belt and slid off her pleated skirt, revealing a scanty thong barely covering her womanhood. She got on the bed and began straddling him. As she rode him she began teasing him by releasing her prowess.

Once she finished the first part of the tortuous spell of shaking her chest at him, she began the next part; she moved her hand upwards; Bobby knew the destination. When Alex reached the zipper and began playing with it, his heart began to beat extra hard. She had her zipper down just enough to expose her cleavage. Once he had a nice view of her cleavage, she opened the top and bared her firm rack. Bobby tried to reach as he wanted to touch and feel her gorgeous breasts, but wound up having the cuffs cutting into his skin from being restrained.

As he helplessly watched her massage her mounds in front of him, his member hardened and he began to struggle against the restraints. When she decided he had sufficiently received his punishment, she bent over and released. No sooner had she let him out of the cuffs he immediately had her pinned under him and she was engulfed in his embrace and the abundant kisses were scattered on her bare skin; anywhere his lips were able to reach.

Alex felt electricity shoot through her body as he lavished kisses all over her bare skin with his warm sensual lips. When they came up for air, he propped himself up with his elbow and placed his hand on her face as he stroked the smoothness of her skin. He saw nothing but pure lust and love in her eyes

Before Bobby entered her and gave into making love, Bobby asked, "Are we safe?"

Alex only said, "Well I was thinking maybe we could try to start a family, and I trust you."

It wasn't long before he was stroking her thighs and pelvic area and the rest of her body, causing Alex to feel an intense current come on as they gave into passion and their desires.

A couple hours later, following steady and passionate lovemaking, the two were snuggling under a thick cotton blanket; he knew now was the perfect time. As he felt her left hand move up and down his chest he brought out the ring and right when her hand briefly stopped, he slid on the ring.

Only a short time later Alex stirred and watched Bobby with her sleepy eyes, not realizing she had been bestowed a life changing gift.

"Alex, my darling, do you have any idea how magnificent you are?"

Alex smiled and said in a sleepy and hushed voice, "Mmm you have told me a few times."

"Well you are. You are by far the most intelligent, beautiful, not to mention loyal person I have ever met. I cannot fathom how I lived without you, and…"

"Bobby where is this leading to?" asked Alex, with a bit more energy.

"Uh look … you might want to look on your left hand before I continue."

Alex arched her eyebrow but when she did look she couldn't help but let out a gasp as her eyes bugged out when she saw a three stone diamond engagement ring 1 carat set in 14K yellow gold; she then turned looked at Bobby.

"Alexandra these past ten months have been the most meaningful time in my life; you have stood by me and I am ever so thankful. I would be honored if you married me. So Alexandra Charlotte Eames will you marry me?"

Alex was speechless. She didn't know what say and since right at the moment she couldn't trust her voice, she smiled and nodded. That was all the confirmation he needed and he lowered himself and gave her an affectionate kiss.

Before long kiss turned into a head-spinning liplock and they gave into another round of fervent lovemaking, sealing the first deal that would last the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 5 of "Skating Mystery". More to come!

A/N 4: Reviews please? It helps feed my muse!


	6. Happiness and Their Future

Title: Skating Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. Figure Skating is owned by the ISU. The song "Summer Winds" is owned by the late Frank Sinatra.

Author's Note: AU. Okay I meant to put it at the beginning of the story I apologize if Alex seems OCC/lovey dovey in the story. Did some research and Honor's Haven Resort in upstate NY near Catskills.

A/N 2: This will be the only other time I will be making Moran look like a good guy (the other time was in one of my other stories "Getting What They're Looking For".). And for this story only Bobby's will be different, Ogden instead of Oliver.

Beta'd by: xushi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapter 6: Happiness and Their Future

Song: Summer Winds—Sung By Frank Sinatra

* * *

Love has left us all a-flutter!

Please be our guest as  
we exchange wedding vows  
on **Sixteenth of February  
Two Thousand and Eight**  
at Eleven in the Morning**  
Honor's Haven Resort  
in  
Upstate New York **  
and  
**Robert Ogden Goren**

Alexandra Charlotte Eames

**Cocktail Hour and Reception to follow**

**Address to location to follow soon; RSVP by January 29****th**** at 718-555-3186**

* * *

They started planning the morning after he proposed to his soul mate.

When the rest of her family found out at the annual Eames Christmas Party (his first of many) the family went crazy. There were hugs all around! When her colleagues at Major Case and those who helped with the case found out, everyone was even more overjoyed.

The two of them planned most of the wedding without much help, even though at first, Bobby had wanted to let Alex do the planning but Alex valued him and his opinion.

The staff at the resort at where they booked their indoor wedding ceremony and reception were so helpful they didn't have to do much, even if Alex and insisted on helping some.

One thing for certain and that Alex and Bobby were going to invite the detectives and their respective commanding officers who had helped with solving the murder case and apprehending the real suspect.

During the planning, they decided to have Bobby move in with her, and let the remaining lease on his rent run out.

One afternoon on one of her days off, Alex and Bobby were lying on the couch in a comfortable embrace when Alex brought up, "Hey sweetie, have you thought about whom to ask to be the best man and groomsmen?"

"Wow there are so many choices but I was thinking Detective Logan as the best man, and nephews as the groomsmen. Your brothers and brother-in-law as dual groomsmen and ushers."

Alex looking surprised said, "Jake, Ethan, and Peter, Chase and Hunter will be honored to be a part of the group. Why don't you ask them the next time we go to the next Eames family dinner dinner? As for Logan, maybe you would like to come and ask in person?"

"Sure thing. Have you thought of who is going to be maid of honor, bridesmaids, and flower girl?"

"Hmm let's see for maid of honor, Detective Barek, bridesmaids my sister, Liz, sister-in-laws, Amy and Lindsay, my eldest niece Brooke and Lauren would be the flower girl. So that leaves…"

"The ring boy," said Bobby, "who do you have in mind?"

"How about we say it at the same time?"

"Okay," said Alex, "I was thinking of asking…"

"Nathan!" they both exclaimed at the same time causing them to smile widely.

"Ok how about wedding guests?" asked Alex.

"Definitely everyone who was involved in clearing my name that includes…"

"Major Case, Manhattan SVU, and the Manhattan Homicide, the ADAs and their families are invited as well."

"Yep."

"So Captain Deakins and his family, Detective Daniels, ADA Ron Carver and his family, and ME Rodgers for Major Case. Lt. Van Buren, Detectives Lupo and Bernard and ADA Connie Rubirosa, EDA Mike Cutter, and DA Jack McCoy for Manhattan 2-7 and from Manhattan SVU, Captain Cragen, Detectives Benson, Stabler, Tutuola, Munch, ADA Casey Novak, George Huang and ME Melinda Warner; let's not forget Douglas Wang. So that is twenty-fiven so far.

"Then there are other immediate family members."

"My mom and dad,"

"So far the total comes out to twenty-seven."

"You know I don't think it would hurt if we send out an invite to the Chief of D's, Police Commissioner, First Deputy Commissioner and Deputy Commissioner and see who comes. They have taken a tremendous liking to you."

"Okay I am cool with that. You I guess we might as well cap the list at thirty-five people."

"That sounds wonderful," said Alex giving Bobby a sweet kiss.

Once they finished the guest list they worked on other details. As weeks passed by, all the details were coming together.

-x-

The last few weeks before the nuptials sped by and then it was their big day. As it turned out, not only did Moran show but the Police Commissioner, First Deputy Commissioner and Deputy Commissioner and their respective wives also showed. The only guest who was not able to come was Douglas Wang as he had a prior commitment. His gift to them was an all expenses paid honeymoon traveling the coast of California.

When some of the guests found out that Bobby had no family, nearly half of the invited guests were more than willing to sit on the groom's side.

However, as beautiful as the setting was, including the view from inside of the Catskills Mountains dusted with snow there was one moment that was beyond wonderful and needed no explanation: when Bobby saw her walk down the aisle (with a veil covering her face) on the arm of her proud father (who had opted to wear his dress blues), he was speechless.

She looked absolutely stunning in a satin pick-up ball gown with marine sash at the waist.

As he watched her make her way to the altar, he knew that waiting all these years as the former most eligible bachelor was well worth the wait.

As soon as she reached the altar, her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and then gave her hand to him; they were both so happy they may burst. The pinnacle of the ceremony for both of them was when they heard each other's personal vows, exchange of rings as they said their "I Do's".

The moment Bobby and Alex had been pronounced husband and wife, and Bobby could kiss Alex, he wasted no time. He opened the veil that covered her beautiful and radiant face, pulled her in, and gave her an amorous kiss. He was going to give her a more desirous kiss later.

As they danced their first dance, they started out the traditional way, but towards the end she had placed her head on his upper chest at the same time as he had one arm around her waist and the other arm cradling her head. Whilst John, Andrea, Jimmy and Angie saw how close the couple was dancing, they knew it was true love.

-x-

Following a two week honeymoon touring the coast of California and making a stop in the beautiful city of San Francisco, seeing the landmarks, and wine tasting in Napa Valley, life was marvelous for the two and it was about to get better.

Two months after getting back and settling to an established routine, she began to feel sick but managed to divert Bobby from over asking.

So, after five pregnancy tests and a visit to her ob-gyn, she found out that the sickness was because she was pregnant and was already ten weeks along.

With the new information, she went about and got ready to tell Bobby the news.

A few hours later Bobby arrived home. He had been working as a temporary assistant coach and had been overlooking the training of the skating students since he had his name cleared. The day was horrible; most of the skaters were already injured. Nevertheless his day wasn't all bad. A parent of child was visiting New York from Thornton, Colorado on business and recognized Bobby instantly. He was immediately offered the job from a parent to coach his daughter. The offer the parent made was too good to pass up. So he promised to call the parent back right away.

However, when saw his stunning wife's face he knew she had good news as well.

No sooner had Bobby sat down next to her, Alex pulled him for a sweet kiss which Bobby immediately deepened.

After coming apart to get air in their lungs, they leaned forehead to forehead and Bobby asked, "How was your day? Did you get the symptoms checked out?" Bobby asked keenly.

"Well yes I did and I am not sick. I am…" paused Alex to see what kind of reaction she would gauge first.

After seeing a look of confusion she smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach and said, "I am pregnant. Bobby we're going to be parents!"

The instant Alex shared the complete news Bobby leapt up and jumped for joy. He then sat back down and pulled her to a big hug. He was about to become a dad; his dreams were completely coming true.

Right then Bobby stood up once again and went over to the stereo, he turned on the CD player and a slow song began to play.

He walked over, and bowed.

"Mrs. Goren may I have this dance?"

Alex putting her hand over her left heart; her husband was ever the gentleman.

"Yes Mr. Goren you may."

_The summer wind came blowin' in_  
_From across the sea_  
_It lingered there to touch your hair_  
_And walk with me _

_All summer long_  
_we sang a song_  
_And then we strolled that golden sand_  
_Two sweethearts and the summer wind_

_Like painted kites, those days and nights_  
_They went flying by_  
_The world was new beneath the blue_  
_Umbrella sky_

_Then softer than a piper man_  
_One day, it called to you_  
_I lost you I lost you to_  
_The summer wind_

_The autumn wind_  
_And the winter winds_  
_They have come and gone_  
_And still those days_  
_Those lonely days_  
_They go on and on_  
_And guess who's sigh`s_  
_His lullabies through nights that never end_  
_My fickled friend,_  
_The summer wind_  
_The summer wind warm summer wind_  
_Mmm the summer wind_

After dancing to the slow, romantic Frank Sinatra song, they stood there for a few minutes.

Then Alex asked, "How was your day?"

"Terrible, the students somehow have already all injured themselves making it hard to train them."

"Ouch."

"Nonetheless, it wasn't all bad."

"Tell me," said Alex.

Bobby led Alex to the couch. They sat down, and Bobby told her about the offer he received.

"Oh my word Bobby, that's great!"

In an instant Alex was hit with a realization; she would have to leave the life she knew of and move with Bobby to Colorado. However, she knew that it was one sacrifice she was willing to make.

Before Alex said anything else Bobby spoke up, "Okay I know that you have a big decision to make if you want to stay in New York I will turn the offer down and…"

"What? And turn down an opportunity of a lifetime? No, I will let my family know and assure them we will be able to see their impending grandchild even if it means first flying my parents out to Colorado for the birth, don't worry we'll figure something out," she said, giving him another hug.

Bobby held her close, feeling lucky indeed; he had been counting his blessings since he met her over a year ago. So with her support, Bobby called the parent who made him the offer and accepted it.

True to her word, not only was her family joyful about the impending addition to the Eames family, they were more than supportive about the forthcoming opportunity for Bobby.

Not only was the family supportive, but everyone at Major Case was as well; especially Captain Deakins.

"Okay Detective Eames," began Deakins after summoning her to his office, "First, I have a friend at the Thornton Police Department who is coincidentally looking to replace a detective who is retiring. I will get in contact with her and give the greatest recommendation I can give. You will love it there."

Alex nodded and smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Also, I would like to congratulate on the impending bundle of joy. If you don't mind me asking when is the baby due?"

"The baby is due on around early to mid November."

"That's great news. You and Bobby deserve the world."

After the meeting, it was all arranged.

-x-

Alex was hired as the new detective to join the Thornton PD and a transfer was put in. Carolyn, who didn't want to be assigned a new partner, opted to work for the FBI in their field office. The transfer and Carolyn's resignation were quickly approved, even though the Brass was sad to see one of its best team leaving.

Within weeks, everything was settled; Alex and Bobby had been out to Colorado and found their dream home for a third of what the house in Rockaway went for. When they got back, they sold the house at a reasonable discounted price to her sister who wanted to move to where they were closer to John and Andrea.

After a wonderful farewell and good luck party at work, and at the Eames' home. There were tearful goodbyes, which included Nathan hugging Alex, not wanting to let go. He only did after Alex quietly whispered promises to let him come visit.

With that, the two got into a rental moving truck and drove off to Thornton, Colorado and their new life and future.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 6 of "Skating Mystery". Final chapter to come around the end of June or start of July!

A/N 4: Please review? It helps feed my muse!


	7. Epilogue: Their Lives

Title: Skating Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. Figure skating events are owned by the ISU.

Author's Note: The conclusion to the story. Okay I kind of tweaked one item, Joe was Alex's high school sweetheart and she was widowed at a young age (around 24 years old). Also did some research on the Thornton PD website and found something kind of close to Major Case.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: K (even though throughout most of the story it is rated T/M)

Thanks to: xushi for challenging me time and again, and letting me bounce ideas off her. To Humor for letting me bounce ideas off of her as well. To isis70 for making it her favorite story!

Epilogue: Their Lives

-December, 2024-

* * *

-Alex's POV-

Life is perfect.

I have everything I want, a loving family, a devoted husband, and a stable career; I consider myself blessed. I never thought it was going to happen since losing Joe at twenty-four.

No sooner had Bobby and I arrived in Thornton we were off and running. True, the long drive was tiring but we were excited! We decorated the four bedroom four bathroom house we purchased and turned it into a cozy home.

My job as the new Thornton PD Special Cases Unit detective was rewarding; my assigned partner is Alisha Chang. She reminds me a lot of Carolyn Barek in the way that she talks to herself a lot and is very empathetic. She does not take sides and knows a lot of languages. All in all, we get along great and she is like an aunt I never had. My boss, Lt. Eva Cout came from New York. She was a friend of Deakins and had attended the Academy with him; somehow she took a liking to me the moment she saw me in the precinct.

Yes, I kept my promise to my beloved nephew Nathan. Once the renovations were completed we invited him, Liz and Peter out for a visit.

Bobby coached the two kids, whom show real talent and promise, and are (I saw them at practice and a performance) doing in well in competitions.

Although I was pregnant with my and Bobby's first child when Bobby and me arrived, Lt. Cout let me stay and gave me desk duty from the sixth month onward.

Liberty Francesca Goren was born a few days past her due date on November 6; following her birth Bobby and I decided to come up with a unique name; thus Liberty. Needless to say, our little girl successfully wrapped her daddy around her little finger from the first moment he saw her.

Shortly thereafter we flew my parents out for a visit and they were all over their new granddaughter.

Following five years in Thornton we added three more kids to the brood. Twin boys: Chase John "C.J." Goren and Zachary Robert both who are mini duplicates of Bobby. Finally, the baby of the family, Trinity Savannah was added. Liberty fell in love with figure skating at a young age and Bobby became her coach. C.J. and Zachary showed artistic talent at early ages, C.J. at music and Zachary at art. Bobby and I encouraged further exploration in their pursuit. Trinity, however, from the time she was two, showed promise in the sciences and said she wanted to be a physician.

Right around Liberty's tenth birthday, both my partner and Lt. Cout retired from the force and to my surprise I was Lt. Cout's top pick to replace her. So I took the Lieutenant's exam and passed it with flying colors. So, at the age of forty-five, I became the youngest Lieutenant at Thornton's PD Special Case Unit; it was the best achievement of my life.

The moment my entire family, friends, and former colleagues found out the congratulations poured; heck Bobby was over the moon when he found out. Yes, Bobby and I have kept in touch with them and visited New York when time allowed it.

Now, I have arrived at the ice rink and to watch Liberty compete in her first senior competition. At fifteen she has grown to be a beautiful young lady.

What can I say? _A vida é grande!*_

* * *

*A/N 2: _Life is great _(in Portuguese).

A/N 3: Thanks for reading and following this story! I hope you had fun reading as much fun as I had written it.

A/N 4: Reviews are appreciated! It helps feed my muse!


End file.
